


Tickle Me Silly

by monkeyonthelam



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-27
Updated: 2010-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeyonthelam/pseuds/monkeyonthelam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scenes from their home life that are so fluffy, they might just rot your teeth out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this picture (SFW) http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_l59hsvvJ9Z1qcynoao1_500.jpg

It is 6:30 pm when Elizabeth hears Peter and Neal talking outside their front door. Elizabeth had prepared a nice dinner and for once they were home in time to actually eat it before it became leftovers. She grabbed something from the coffee table and raced to the front door so that she could greet them as they walked in.

Peter was the first person to walk through the door. Before he could say “Honey, I’m home” Elizabeth held the can in her hand and pointed it at Peter. Without hesitation, she hit the button that shot pink silly string across the room and landed on his jacket and shirt.

Peter was too stunned to say anything at first, but between the shots of projectile foam headed in his direction he sputtered, “When did my wife turn into a twelve old?”

Elizabeth only cackled in response. Then she sprayed a little more while maintaining a big grin on her face.

Behind Peter, Neal walked in. When he saw Peter, he chuckled.

“Oh my poor baby!” Neal said as he started to pick the string from Peter’s clothes. He didn’t make much process because Elizabeth armed herself with a new can of silly string and held Neal in her cross-hairs.

Neal’s reaction was more jovial than her husband’s. He stood with his arms out and said “Shoot me, if you are going to.” Before he was finished his sentence, Neal was covered with pink silly string. While she was reloading, Neal laughed and picked the colored goo off of his shirt and laid it on top of his head, wearing it like a hat. He then grabbed Peter and pulled him in for a big kiss. While they were kissing, their eyes were closed but they felt something sticky covering their cheeks. Elizabeth used the last of her silly string coating their faces when they weren’t looking.

As Peter and Neal cleaned each other up, they made sure not to drop any of the probably toxic material on the floor so Satchmo wouldn’t confuse it for a bright, fluorescent colored treat.

After they were certain that all the offending mess was off of their persons, Peter walked over to greet his wife properly. He gave her a soft and gentle kiss. “I love you sweetie, but you’re sooooo going to pay for that. Not tonight, but it will happen. Count on it.” In a much lighter tone, he said “Dinner smells delicious, lets eat.”

“Sounds good,” Neal said as he followed them to the dinning table


	2. Chapter 2

After Elizabeth finishes her shower, she walks into the bedroom she sees Peter sitting up against the headboard and Neal is sitting at the foot. Peter gestures for Elizabeth to sit between his legs and rest against his chest. As soon as she gets comfortable, she feels her husband’s strong arms around her holding her tight. Peter rests his chin on Elizabeth’s shoulder and places small and long kisses on her cheek.

Before she can get lost in Peter’s embrace, her attention is drawn to Neal. He is currently picking up her right leg by the ankle and brings the sole of her foot up to his face. Elizabeth starts to worry when she sees the devilish grin grow on Neal’s face.

Neal starts by moving his nose up and down the middle of the bottom of her foot. With his hands still on her ankle, Neal drags Elizabeth’s foot so it is flat against his left cheek. After he rubs her foot on his left cheek he moves it to his right cheek by way of his mouth and chin as kisses her toes as they go past his lips.

“Stop that, Neal it really tickles.”

Neal whispers, “You haven’t seen anything yet.”

“Mmhmm,” Peter says as he playfully giggles against her ear, “Payback time.”

Neal places her right leg gently back on the bed before he picks up her left with his left hand. As Neal runs the pad of his thumb from her toes to her heel, Elizabeth fails in stifling her giggles. Each time Neal does this, Elizabeth’s laughing gets louder. Soon her body is shaking in exhilaration as her husband’s strong arms struggle to hold her steady.

Elizabeth feels her foot being raised even higher and sees that Neal is raising it to his face. She watches as Neal sticks out his tongue and gives the bottom of her foot one big lick. This is enough to send Elizabeth into screams of roaring laughter.

“I give! I give! I give! I am sorry I attacked you with silly string,” Elizabeth finally manages.

“Thank you,” Peter tells the woman he loves before he blows a few loud raspberries on her cheek.

“Thank you Elizabeth,” she hears from the end of the bed, “or at least tell me next time so we can work together. I have some ideas.”

“I don’t doubt that for a minute baby. Come back up here so we can get some sleep,” Peter said as Neal made his way up the bed and took his proper place in Peter’s arms.

After Elizabeth situated herself in her blue-eyed lovers arms, Neal whispered in her ear, “We’ll scheme tomorrow, but right now, we sleep”.

“Sounds like a plan,” Elizabeth whispered back, her eyes already closed for the night.


End file.
